


you don't notice me

by unknownuserx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I suppose, for like - Freeform, here, idk - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, the two nachaeng shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownuserx/pseuds/unknownuserx
Summary: perhaps it's not the night sky that paints nayeon in black.





	you don't notice me

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy~

perhaps it's not the night sky that paints nayeon in black. 

 

consumed by shadows, the older girl sits on the porch of their old, sagging apartment and stares at the sky. 

chaeyoung thinks that it's cold enough to possibly freeze, so she pokes her head out the door and calls to her, "unnie. come inside." she scolds lightly, shivering as the frosty air hit her face. 

contrary to the temperature, it's early summer. when beach parties invitations are usually sent out. when it's so hot, you have to freeze your shirts to keep cool. 

at least it's not cloudy, chaeyoung muses as she steps out. nayeon isn't answering. so she had grabbed a blanket off the couch, fully prepared to throw it on top of the older girl and call it a night. - except, nayeon replies when she gets within two feet. 

"it's a pretty night." nayeon says quietly. her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. 

the moonlight plays with her flaming red hair, shining off of it like fire. it reminds chaeyoung of winter -- surprisingly, because nayeon is usually all spring and summer, with her infectious grin, loud voice and sometimes obnoxious personality. 

"i mean, yeah. i guess it is?" she says lamely, throwing the blanket over nayeon. she doesn't glance at the sky because she knows what a night sky is supposed to look like. right now, it's freezing cold and chaeyoung's toes are numb. "can we go inside now?" 

"you can." 

"aw, c'mon. you'll freeze!" 

"why do you care?" 

this throws the blonde for a loop. 

they've been friends ever since she was in kindergarten and nayeon in elementary. she could go even as far as to say, they're pretty close friends. they live together. why shouldn't she care?

"i feel obligated to." chaeyoung says after a few minutes of thinking. nayeon just hugs her knees tighter and turns away. 

awkwardly, she stands there. hands picking at the hem of her shirt. then, slowly, the blonde steps down and sits one step higher from nayeon. in silence, she tucks the blanket a little tighter around the older girl. 

the sky looks heavy, loaded down with stars and nayeon's quiet stares. 

"you know why i hate you?" nayeon suddenly says, her voice filled with some sort of bitter outline. she still doesn't turn around. "you never notice me if i want you to. only when i'm gone."

chaeyoung sits. doesn't reply. just sits and wonders what that could mean. 

a shooting star passes over, breaks the quiet spell that both of them are under. and the porch squeaks as nayeon gets up, "forget about it." she smiles, sadness glinting off in the moonlight. "let's go inside." 

so chaeyoung does. she gets up, slips an arm around nayeon's waist and they stumble into the apartment in a flurry of awkward silence. 

 

they don't talk about it the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> this is kinda based off of a few clips i saw in a edit someone made for a different ship.  
> essentially, it showed clips of chaeyoung ignoring someone who was trying to get her to notice them.
> 
> it hurts to have a friend like that, and hurts even more if you like them in a special way :/


End file.
